Making his list
by 7team7
Summary: The holidays are a busy time, so when Sakura is out of commission due to her pregnancy, Sasuke takes matters into his own hands. Modern AU, pregnant Sakura, good househusband Sasuke.


A/N: sorry this is late, but happy holidays everyone! This was the most voted option on twitter, but office au coming soon enough I guess! Stream The Carol by Haseul and Christmas Tree Farm by TS

* * *

Sakura adored the holiday season. The chilly weather gave her the perfect excuse to cozy up near a fire with a mug of hot cocoa. She loved finding the perfect gifts for her friends and family, finally spending some of her hard earned money. She always marveled at all the decorations and loved taking the time to bake the sweetest confections. The hospital was busy as usual, but it was honestly fun to treat kids who had maybe eaten a bit too much sugar.

But as a pregnant woman, she just couldn't keep up as well this time around. The normally welcome weather seemed to be more biting than usual and her pregnancy made her more tired. She was so busy getting things for the baby, she had less time to shop for other gifts. Being on maternity leave meant she had both nothing and everything to do. The thought of decorating and baking for hours on end made her feet ache.

Sasuke hated the holidays. It usually served as a reminder that his family was dead and he was all alone. People seemed to forget how to drive when it rained or snowed and lines were always too long everywhere.

But when he married Sakura and got her pregnant soon after, he found himself changing his mind. He couldn't wait to watch her in action around their home. They'd been friends long enough that he'd received some of her incredibly thoughtful gifts and seen all the traditions she liked partaking in, but it was different now that they shared a home together. When they were just dating, he couldn't hog her as much as he did now. He used to think Black Friday was ridiculous, but he had a feeling he'd be clambering over all the other parents for the toys his child would want next year. Why pass up a good sale?

The night of December 1st, Sakura gave him a gift, claiming she just couldn't help it. Sasuke unwrapped the shiny paper and opened the box to be faced with the ugliest ugly holiday sweater he had ever seen. It was red with white stripes and had a huge picture of the Grinch in the middle. "It's funny, right? Because you're kind of grumpy like him, but you just need a little holiday spirit to make your heart grow!" Oh yes, being likened to the Grinch did not make him very happy, but his wife did make his heart grow three sizes.

He pulled it on immediately over his t-shirt. Sakura's eyes were practically sparkling. "Thanks for buying one that's not itchy. Where's yours?"

"Oh," she bit her lip softly, like she hadn't even considered matching like she usually wanted. She disappeared into their closet and pulled hers out—covered in candy canes and jingle bells.

"Um," she said as she stuck her head through the collar, "I don't think it fits me right now." Her eyes immediately welled with tears. She _loved _this sweater and the hormones were not helping. She'd had it forever, so it was a little tight now that she was older and taller, but she couldn't even get it past her belly.

"Uh," Sasuke grappled with his words in an attempt to make her feel better. He hated seeing her cry, especially over something so menial. Sakura normally _loved _the holidays, and he had seen her wear that sweater at least once every year since he'd known her. "You can just wear it like this, right? With a shirt underneath or something? It's just kind of a crop top now."

Sakura looked up at him, more tears coming, "But then the baby will be cold!" Sasuke immediately yanked his sweater off and put it back in the box. "It's okay, I just won't wear mine until next year. We can match with the baby next year or something," he said as he started helping Sakura out of her sweater. That easily helped cheer her up.

"Oh, Sasuke, we're going to have a baby by this time next year! We're going to buy so many toys I can't wait!" She started babbling excitedly about the stages of development and what kinds of learning and playing kids did at what age and Sasuke decided this was much better than crying over an ugly sweater.

* * *

"We'd better get our tree soon before all the good ones get taken. I want to have it up all month so we can enjoy it," Sakura mentioned to Sasuke the next day. She had started sorting through decorations after breakfast. "It smells so good and makes the house feel so much more festive. Hanging up ornaments is always fun, I even got a new star to put on top this year." Sasuke simply nodded and started clearing their plates while she continued digging through boxes.

"I'm going out," Sasuke announced after he finished washing the dishes. It was the weekend and they normally enjoyed reading the newspaper on the couch together after cleaning up, so Sakura was a bit confused. "Do you need anything?" he asked as he gathered his coat and scarf.

"Yeah, the perfect Christmas tree," she joked. "No, I'm just going to be unboxing decorations here. Ever since we moved into this house I keep forgetting where I put everything so it'll take me a while."

Sakura had only managed to hang a wreath and put on some holiday music when Sasuke returned home.

"I brought you something," he said gruffly as he propped the door open.

"Ooh, an early present? But why not just wait a little longer, darling?" Of course, Sakura loved receiving gifts from Sasuke because they were always things only he would think to give her, but she could wait.

"You said you wanted it now," he said as he hauled in a huge evergreen tree. It wasn't in a net like the ones they had at lots and it even had snow dropping off the branches. The thick trunk looked like it had taken a real beating.

"Sasuke," she asked slowly, "did you chop this down yourself?"

"Of course I did," he said matter of factly. "You said you wanted the perfect one and I found it for you. I just strapped it to the top of the car and brought it back. This one is way better than anything at those overpriced lots. It's fresh," he added, as if she didn't notice. The snow was beginning to melt all over their floor.

"You're not really allowed to do that, but thank you." She didn't even want to ask where he chose to cut it down because no matter the location, it probably wasn't legal if he returned so quickly. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, still a bit cold from spending time outside. "It really is perfect," she praised after she got over the shock. It seriously was a lovely tree. Sasuke was just the type of person who did things his own way, she supposed.

"If I put it in the corner, you'll decorate it, right? Just call me when you need to put the star on top. I don't want you falling." She gave him another kiss and let him be on his way to read the paper they missed that morning. He didn't end up going far, though, preferring to observe the way she danced around the tree and got excited every time she opened up an ornament she had forgotten about.

* * *

"Damn it, I completely forgot that I have Ino's holiday brunch tomorrow. I promised to bring my usual cookies, but I'm beat." Sakura had just finished eating dinner and decorating the house when she realized there was still more to do. She had already purchased all the ingredients from the store but there just wasn't enough time in the day. She sighed, "I guess I'll have to go pick something up on my way tomorrow. I'm sad, they're such a tradition at this point."

Sasuke knew which cookies she was talking about because he liked them too. She made them spiced enough for him to enjoy, so he found himself a little disappointed by the thought that they might not happen this year. "Why don't you just go to bed early? No use in stressing over cookies. I'll be there soon." Normally Sakura preferred to fall asleep with her husband there to keep her warm, but she was too tired to argue or even think. Sasuke kept the heater on high and made sure she had an extra blanket before he tiptoed back into the kitchen.

If she wanted the cookies, he would give her the cookies. Surely he could make cookies. How hard could they be?

* * *

It turned out, cookies that tasted the way Sakura made them were very difficult to pull off. He even managed to pull out the original recipe, but it seemed like so many tweaks were made that he had to make several test batches before he got anywhere close.

At some point in the middle of the night, he baked himself into a frenzy and produced some damn good cookies. At least the oven made the house warmer, and the kitchen smelled divine. He crawled into bed beside his wife, not caring if he was covered in flour and sugar. As long as she was happy.

* * *

Sasuke was normally a heavy sleeper, but he was roused by Sakura's shrieking in the kitchen. Fearing that something was wrong, he bolted out of their cozy bed with his eyes still half closed.

"Look, Sasuke, my cookies! Who made these?" He had even taken the time to arrange them into a neat pyramid on one of Sakura's fancy platters. He hoped they would taste good, but even if they didn't, at least they looked presentable.

Sasuke rubbed his bleary eyes, glad nothing was wrong. "Dunno. Maybe Santa was feeling generous and gave us cookies instead of eating everyone else's." Sakura beamed at him and took one off the top to bite into.

"Mm, they're perfect! You did such a good job Sasuke! What a perfect surprise. Here, try," she broke off a piece and handed it to Sasuke.

"Breakfast of champions," he muttered after he finished chewing. He gathered his excited wife into his arms and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. He was tired, but it didn't really matter because she was happy. He absentmindedly rubbed her pregnant stomach, wondering if their baby would like these cookies too.

"Thank you, you're the best. Now go back to sleep while I get ready to go," Sakura said to him.

After changing and finishing her hair and makeup, Sakura walked back to their bed to pull the covers up towards Sasuke's chin. He kept his eyes closed but mumbled, "drive carefully, please. The roads are supposed to be a bit icy today."

He was still in bed when he received Sakura's text that she made it to Ino's safely. She also sent him a picture of Ino's house covered in lights, telling him to remind her that they need to put lights outside. It looked tasteful, but Sasuke had a feeling Sakura wanted something a little more over the top and festive. He tossed his blankets to the side and started getting ready for the day. If she wanted lights, he would put some lights up. And it would look better than everyone else's in their neighborhood.

* * *

When Sakura returned home, she honestly didn't notice. She was too exhausted from all the talking and eating she did at Ino's. She walked into the house feeling ready to spend the rest of the day with Sasuke. She'd have to give him extra kisses to thank him again for the cookies. And the beautiful tree sitting in the corner of their living room.

"How was it?" he asked as he welcomed her in. One simple question got her talking for a while; she filled him in on anything and everything, from Ino's decorations to the food to how her girlfriends were doing. "Oh and did you see the picture I sent? Her lights looked really nice, I'll have to remember to put our lights up soon too."

"Mhm. Do you notice anything different about the house?"

"We have to turn some lights on in here, it gets dark so early in the winter," she mused as she got up to switch the light on. Sasuke followed her and prevented her from doing so.

"No, look outside." Sakura moved away from the light switch, expecting to see fresh snow that had started falling after she had gotten home and only Sasuke noticed. When she got to their front window, she gasped.

Their lawn was decked out with bright lights, from a snowman to a reindeer to their front pathway lined with lights. She looked up and noticed the roof covered in lights too. She hadn't noticed partially because they weren't on when she got home during the day. Her eyes welled with tears as she opened the front door to step outside and get a closer look.

She surveyed their house, lined perfectly with twinkling lights. Their house looked much more festive and cheerful than anyone else on their block. "Did you do this?" she asked Sasuke who followed her out to bring her a coat.

"Glad you finally noticed," he teased. "You said you wanted lights, but I wasn't going to let you climb on a ladder while pregnant. So I put up the lights. I bought a few more because I figured you'd like them."

"They're perfect!" she exclaimed, giving him a big hug. She looked up at his handsome face, softly illuminated by all their new lights. "You'll have to do this next year too. And make the cookies. And get the tree."

He rolled his eyes. He'd gotten sucked into the holiday madness because of this dynamo of a woman standing before him. He was really in it for life. "I'll have to put it on my list, I guess."

"I promise I'll be really nice to you," she giggled as she pulled him back inside where it was warm.

"I won't mind if you're a little naughty," he murmured as he pinched her hip playfully.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Hey! The baby can hear you!"

* * *

A/N: I just love writing ss as same-same-but different in the intros, if you read a lot of my works you'll notice that, but they're just so easy to write like that lmao it makes me happy when people tell me they like the way I portray them because sometimes I do fear I'm just writing them as these not complex, static characters but. It be like that as a writer :-)


End file.
